middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring/Synopsis
Prologue: The Forging of the Great Rings Flashback to the Second Age, when the Rings of Power were forged to govern the races of Middle Earth: Three for the Elves (Nenya for Galadriel, Vilya for Gil-galad and Narya for Cirdan), Seven for the Dwarf lords (namely, Durin III), Nine for the Kings of Men. However, Sauron - the Dark Lord - forged in secret the One Ring in the fires of Mount Doom. With it, he enslaved the Nine, who turned into the Nazgûl and his armies captured the free lands of Middle Earth. In SA 3434, the Last Alliance of Men and Elves (chiefly from Lindon) marched to meet the armies of Mordor on the slopes of Mount Doom. Victory was near when Sauron emerged with the Ring. He felled the kings Gil-galad and Elendil. The latter's son, Isildur, took his father's sword (which Sauron promptly broke) and - as Sauron was reaching to incinerate him with his touch - cut off his fingers. His Ring severed from his person, Sauron was defeated, but - being that Isildur did not destroy it - his spirit endured. Isildur bore the Ring when his convoy was attacked in the Gladden Fields. He wore it to become invisible to his attackers, fleeing into the river, but the Ring - in its treachery - slipped off of his finger, revealing him the Orc archers that killed him. The Second Age was over. The Ring was lost to the bottom of the river for 2,500 years before it was picked up, eventually reaching the creature Gollum who took it into the deeper parts of the Misty Mountains through the tunnels of Goblin-Town. It granted him unnatural longevity of five hundred years. As Sauron reappeared in Dol Guldur, the Ring sensed his presence and sought to return to its master, slipping off of Gollum's finger in hope of being picked up by one of the Goblins. Instead, however, it was picked up by Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit from the Shire, who ultimately brought it back to his home. The Shire Sixty years later, Bilbo is rewriting the book on his adventures for a wider audience. He writes an introduction to Hobbits explaining their peaceful existence and how oblivious the outside world of Men is to their existence. He later also remarks that there's always been - and always will be - a Baggins living in Bag End. Knocking interrupts his writing, which draws his attention to the absence of his nephew, Frodo Baggins, who left earlier for Eastfarthing Woods to wait for the arrival of the Wizard Gandalf. The wizard being late, Frodo sits to read when he hears his friend's singing. He meets him, joking about his delay, and the wizard offers him a ride back to Hobbiton. On the way, Frodo confesses that Bilbo has been a bit odd, peering at maps (specifically, a map of Gondor) and locking himself in his study writing his book. Concurrently, Bilbo himself misplaces the Ring, looking for it frantically before he finds it in his vest-pocket. From Gandalf's reaction, Frodo deduces that Gandalf is in on Bilbo's plot, and reveals to the wizard that before he took Bilbo on an adventure, the Baggins family was very well thought-of. Due to this, Gandalf has been labeled a disturber of the peace. The wizard, surprised, now notices the sneers that the older Hobbits give him, but the young Hobbits are still excited for his fireworks, and he blows some from the back of his cart for them. Frodo leaves and Gandalf proceeds to Bag End. Arriving, he knocks on the door of an aggravated Bilbo, but once he learns that its Gandalf who is knocking, he opens the door and cheerfully invites his friend inside. He offers him wine, running around the house while the wizard knocks his head against the rafters and sees the Map of the Lonely Mountain. He sits with Bilbo for tea, talking about Bilbo's plan, just as Lobelia Sackville-Baggins knocks on the door, which alarms Bilbo. Bilbo reveals that he plans to leave indefinitely, leaving Bag End to Frodo, and that he feels like "butter scraped over too much bread." Sitting outside later that evening, the two old friends smoke. Bilbo puffs a ring, and Gandalf magically puffs a boat which sails through it. Bilbo's Farewell Party Bilbo's birthday party begins. Frodo makes his best friend and gardener, Samwise "Sam" Gamgee to ask his crush, Rose "Rosie" Cotton for a dance. While Gandalf blows fireworks for children, Frodo's younger cousins, Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck and Peregrin "Pippin" Took steal one of Gandalf's fireworks. During the party, Bilbo and Frodo evade the Sackville-Bagginses. Bilbo trying to confess his plan to Frodo. He ends up merely summarizing that Frodo "will be alright." Merry and Pippin light the firework, which erupts into the likeness of Smaug and frightens the guests before exploding brilliantly over Hobbiton. Bilbo goes to do his speech, but he stutters. Fondling his Ring, he finally announces that he is leaving and puts on the Ring to vanish before his audience. He returns to Bag End, but not before Gandalf who confronts him. As Bilbo prepares to leave, sparing most of his belongings to Frodo, Gandalf asks if he leaves the Ring behind. Bilbo says he placed it over the mantlepiece before oddly finding it in his pocket and fondling it. Gandalf, worried, asks him to leave the Ring behind, which aggravates the Hobbit. He takes comfort in his ring, calling it his "precious", as Gollum once did, which alarms Gandalf. He uses his powers to intimidate the Hobbit who ultimately relents. Nevertheless, he almost leaves with the Ring before Gandalf coerces him to leave it on the floor. After doing so and stepping out of his door, he is relieved, having thought of an ending to his book: "and he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days." He leaves for Erebor. Gandalf reaches for the Ring, sensing evil emanating from it. He sits by the fireplace, contemplating its effect on Bilbo just as Frodo enters, looking for Bilbo. Recalling that "he spoke for so long about leaving", Frodo picks up the Ring and goes to Gandalf, and the wizard places it in an envelope, asking Frodo to keep it secret and safe, before he leaves to look for Gollum. The Account of Isildur Meanwhile, Sauron's Orcs are in the process of rebuilding his fortress of Barad Dur in Mordor. Gollum, having been captured by Sauron, can be heard crying out: "Shire! Baggins!" and the Ringwraiths depart from Minas Morgul. Gandalf, arriving at Gondor, sees Mordor repopulated and Mount Doom erupting in flames. He goes to Minas Tirith, where he rummages through scrolls in the library. He finds the accounts of Isildur on how he found the Ring, now showing its effect on Isildur, its ability to change size and the inscription on its band, which can only be revealed by fire. Sometime later in TA 3001, the Ringwraiths arrive at Bamfurlong, looking for Baggins, who Farmer Maggot reveals live in Hobbiton. Meanwhile, Frodo and Sam sit in the Green DRagon, where Old Noakes speaks of Dwarves crossing the Shire and Hamfast Gamgee replies with rumours of war brewing and the mountains teeming with Goblins, which Ted Sandyman refutes. The Shadow of the Past Frodo and Sam leave, with Sam disheartened to see a drunk Sandyman flirting with Rosie Cotton. Frodo later arrives at Bag End, which he senses was infiltrated before Gandalf appears behind him, panicking: "Is it secret? Is it safe!?" Gandalf reveals that Frodo's Ring is the One Ring, which rested in Bilbo's keeping for sixty years before evil started stirring in Mordor again. Frodo wishes to hide it, comforting himself with the idea that no one knows it whereabouts, but Gandalf reveals that Gollum knew that Bilbo had the Ring, and was found by Sauron before Gandalf could get to him. Gollum, tortured, reveals two words Bilbo used to introduce himself to him: Shire and Baggins. Meanwhile, the Wraiths storm into the Westfarthing. Frodo begs Gandalf to take the Ring, but the wizard replies that if it would corrupt him, his forces will be at its disposal. Frodo opts to take the Ring out of the Shire. Gandalf, who intends to go speak with Saruman, tells Frodo to leave - under a pseudonym - to Bree. A movement in the bush alert him but it turns out to be Samwise Gamgee, eavesdropping, as he heard talk of "dark lord and something about the end of the world." Gandalf takes him along with Frodo. He asks them to be careful of the enemy's spies, and to never put the Ring on, because it will attract the servants of the Dark Lord to it. He leaves them and they cross the Southfarthing. At one point, Sam refuses to go any further, claiming its "the farthest away from home" he's ever been. Frodo encourages him by quoting Bilbo, and later they behold Silvan Elves leaving Middle Earth for the Grey Havens. Camping for the night in the Green Hill Country, Sam can't sleep in the out of doors, keeping Frodo up and eating some food. A Ringwraith overlooks the landscape, looking for them. Saruman the White Gandalf rides to Isengard, seeking Saruman's council. He reports that the Ring was in The Shire, under his nose, which aggravates Saruman, citing his fellow's love for Hobbit pipeweed for this. Gandalf says that they still have time to counter Sauron, which Saruman refutes. He says Sauron regained much of his former strength, and his eye watches from Barad Dur, seeking the Ring, and that very soon he will launch an assault upon Middle Earth. Gandalf is intrigued by the extent of Saruman's knowledge, and his senior shows him the Palantir, a seeing stone. Gandalf says it's dangerous, and touching it briefly, sees the Eye of Sauron. Saruman reveals that The Nine have been sent to The Shire, disguised as riders in black. Gandalf moves to leave back to find Frodo, but Saruman closes the doors before him. He confesses that none can face Sauron's power, and that they ought to join him. A fight ensues, in which Gandalf is defeated. A Shortcut to Mushrooms In Bamfurlong, Sam nearly loses Frodo in a cornfield, saying as he finds his master that Gandalf made him promise not to lose him. At this, Merry and Pippin enter, having stolen food from Maggot. The farmer's scythe appears in the field behind them, prompting all four Hobbits to flee. They tumble over the hillside into Woody End, where they find mushrooms. As they fuss over them, Frodo senses danger on the road, bidding his friends hide by the wayside. As they do, a Black Rider emerges, nearly sniffing them out. Frodo is tempted by his presence to don the Ring, but Sam stops him and throws a bag of vegetables across the road to distract their pursuer. They flee. At night, Merry deduces that the rider was looking for something, pointing to Frodo. The Hobbit explains that he and Sam must get to Bree. Merry leads them to Buckleberry Ferry. On the way, Frodo very nearly avoids a rider, and his friends start sailing across the river. He leaps over, the rider on his heels. Separated by the water, the rider turns around, following by four others, going to the Brandywine Bridge. At the sign of the Prancing Pony Coming out of a forest, the Hobbits reach the gate of Bree. Harry the gatekeeper inquires them, remarking out loud that they are Shire Hobbits and intrigued at what business brings them to Bree. Frodo stresses its private and the gatekeeper relents, letting them in, telling them of his need for caution due to talk of strange folk abroad. They walk to the Prancing Pony, and Frodo asks Barliman Butterbur - under the pseudonym Underhill - to tell Gandalf that they've arrived. He confessed that he's not seen the wizard for six months. The Hobbits sit, hoping that Gandalf will come, when Sam turns Frodo's attention to a cloaked man looking at them from the corner. Barliman, when asked, tell them he's a ranger - dangerous folk who roam the wild - known as Strider. In his stress, Frodo fondles the Ring. Meanwhile, an intoxicated Pippin responds to rumours of people looking for "Baggins", pointing to Frodo. When he runs to warn him to keep his tongue, he slips and the Ring falls unto his finger, making him disappear before his audience. The wraiths feel his presence and ride to Bree. Frodo sees a vision of the Eye. Reappearing, Strider takes him to a room to speak privately. He tells him to be careful with what he carries, with Frodo denying that he's carrying something. Strider says he knows what hunts them, just as the other Hobbits burst in. The wraiths burst through the gate and down the streets of Bree. They enter the inn and the designated Hobbit room, while the Hobbits sleep. They stab the beds through the blankets, which are revealed to be held up by pillows. The Hobbits are in a different room with Strider, who tells them that the wraiths were once kings of men who, blinded by greed, took the nine rings from Sauron, and become the Ringwraiths. A Knife in the Dark The next morning, he leads them through the lone-lands towards Rivendell, just as the wraiths also gallop out of Bree. The company goes through the Midgewater Marshes to avoid the wraiths. Strider supplies them with food such as game and - as Pippin grumbles about the absence of second breakfast - apples. At night, he sings solemnly a snippet of the Lay of Lúthien. Meanwhile, Saruman contacts Sauron, who orders him to construct an army. Saruman begins ripping down the trees in his garden. Gandalf, incarcerated on the top of Saruman's tower of Orthanc, sees this happening. Aragorn leads the Hobbits to the Weather Hills, and they camp on Weathertop. The other Hobbits make a small fire to roast their food, which alerts the wraiths to them while Aragorn has a look around. The Hobbits go to the ruins of Amon Sul on top of the hill when five wraiths approach. Frodo puts on the Ring and sees the Witch king. Refusing to give him the Ring, the Witch King stabs him with the Morgul Blade. Strider now arrives and uses torches to fend off the wraiths. He identifies the blade, which evaporates in his hand, and carries Frodo, saying he needs Elvish medicine. Meanwhile, a Moth comes to Gandalf, who he sends to get "Gwaihir". Beneath him, Isengard has been transformed into a stronghold. Pits are dug under the earth, into which the felled trees are fed as fuel for fires. These are used to forge weapons. Uruk-hai, a hybrid of Orcs and Men, are bred in the subterranean slime, with one - Lutz - towering over the others. Frodo is laid down in Trollshaws, where Sam tries to comfort him with the sight of the three Stone Trolls. Strider explains that Frodo, who is unresponsive, is slowly turning into a wraith. He goes with Sam to look for the athelas to help slow the poison. As Strider finds some, he is taken by surprise and held at sword's point. A Knife in the Dark Frodo beholds an Elvish maiden, Arwen, arrive to help him. She and Strider mount him on her horse, Asfaloth. She says that five of the nine wraiths are after them, and that if she could cross the river Bruinen, her people's strength will protect her. Aragorn lets her ride off, leaving the other Hobbits in his care. Arwen races through the Ettenmoors and Rhudaur as the wraiths catch up to her. She barely crosses the Bruinen, when all Nine wraiths assemble across, ordering her to give up the halfling. As they start crossing, she summons the waters of the river, which form a huge wave, with foam in the shape of galloping horses, which sweep the wraiths away. Frodo, however, is dying and Arwen prays for him as he's taken into Rivendell. Many Meetings Revived at Rivendell, Frodo meets Gandalf. The wizard apologizes for having been "delayed" - a flashback revealing his escape by the aid of the eagles - as Frodo meets Elrond and looks around Rivendell. He reunites with his friends and then meets an old Bilbo. The older Hobbit shows him the completed Red Book and tells him that he wanted to go back to Erebor, first, but was deterred by his age, which had "suddenly caught up with me." Gandalf and Elrond overlook, with Elrond clarifying that the Ring cannot stay in Rivendell. Envoys from the various people and realms of Middle Earth, summoned by Elrond earlier, arrive: Gimli and Glóin from the Lonely Mountain, men from Dale, Boromir from Gondor, and Legolas from the Woodland Realm. Elrond reveals that the Elves are leaving Middle Earth, and that the Dwarves won't help him. Gandalf suggests Men, but Elrond is resentful of them, telling him of how Isildur refused to throw the Ring into the fires of Mount Doom, the only place where it could be destroyed. He says that the line of kings is broken, and that the world of men is divided. Gandalf says there is one who could unite them by reclaiming the throne of Gondor. Elrond says that man turned from this path a long time ago. Strider sits reading a book in Elrond's chamber when Boromir arrives, seeing the mural of Isildur. He and Strider interact in friendly terms, when Boromir sees the shards of Narsil, Isildur's sword. He picks up the hilt, and runs his fingers past the broken blade, which cuts him. He drops it, saying its "no more than a broken heirloom." Strider reverentially picks up the shard and places it back, when Arwen appears behind him, telling him that he's Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. Strider says that he fears falling to the same weakness, but Arwen reassures him that he will overcome it. Later that evening, they have a meeting in which they reminisce of their first meeting. Arwen gives him the Evenstar, pledging to live a mortal life with him, and they kiss. The Council of Elrond At the balcony of Elrond's chambers, the delegates convene, along with Frodo, Gandalf and members of Elrond's household. He asks Frodo to present the Ring before the council. Boromir speaks of a dream that came to him, telling him that "Isildur's Bane is found" and nearly touching the Ring. Gandalf evokes the words written on the Ring's inscription in Black Speech, which cast a shadow over Rivendell. Boromir expresses a wish to use the Ring as a weapon against Sauron, stating that his father the steward, constantly pays a price in blood for holding the forces of Mordor at bay from the other lands. Strider explains that the Ring answers to Sauron alone, but Boromir disregards him as a mere ranger. However, ernraged, the elf Legolas reveals to Boromir that he is not Strider, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor. Boromir is shocked by this and realizes that Aragorn is Isildur's heir, but says that Gondor is better off without a King. Elrond summarizes that the Ring must be destroyed. Gimli rashly tries to do so with his ax, which proves ineffective, when Elrond says that the Ring can only be destroyed in Mount Doom, and therefore has to be taken into Mordor itself. Boromir calls this folly, and an argument bursts out. Frodo announces that he will take the Ring to Mordor, whcih takes the others by surprise. Gandalf pledges to join and help him, as does Aragorn and then Legolas and Gimli and finally Boromir. Sam appears from his hideout, saying "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me", as do Merry and Pippin. The Fellowship of the Ring is formed. Gilraen's Memorial On the morning of the Fellowship's departure, Aragorn visits the grave of his mother, Gilraen. Elrond tells him that she thought he'd be safe growing in Rivendell, and that she knew he'd be perpetually hunted, but will never escape his fate. Aragorn, however, refuses to wield Narsil and take the mantle of king. Meanwhile, Frodo receives Sting and the Mithril-vest from Bilbo. Revealing the Ring, bound on a chain to his neck, as he puts the vest on, Frodo causes Bilbo to lunge at the Ring, appearing momentarily to his cousin as a wretched creature. Bilbo apologizes. The Ring Goes South Elrond greets the Fellowship farewell, although Arwen is looking at Aragorn, distraught. They begin leaving, when Frodo - leading the way - asks Gandalf if Mordor is left or right. Going left, they leave Rivendell and enter Hollin, passing by the ruins of Ost-in-Edhil. Camping within sight of the Misty Mountains, Gandalf summarizes that they should follow the mountains south for forty days, reaching the gap of Rohan, and then proceed east towards Mordor. Meanwhile, Boromir playfully teaches Merry and Pippin to use their swords. Gimli protests to Gandalf that they're taking the long way around, and better cross the mountains via the Mines of Moria, where Balin made his colony, but Gandalf refuses. An approaching cloud turns out to be Crebain from Dunland, spies of Saruman. At this, Gandalf concludes that Isengard holds the passage south, and they must pass the mountain via Caradhras. Scaling the snowy mountainside, Frodo falls and Boromir picks up his Ring. He almost wields it before Aragorn bids him bring it back to Frodo. Meanwhile, Saruman gathers Gandalf's intention from his crows, and uses his magic to generate a snowfall over the mountainside. Gandalf battles his will, but ultimately, Saruman wins out and the company is nearly buried in snow. They argue about how to proceed, and Frodo decides to go through the mines. Saruman, meanwhile, presages Gandalf's fear, citing that the Dwarves delved too greedily and too deep in Moria, awakening a creature of "shadow and flame" (which was the original reason of their flight from Moria). The Walls of Moria On the way, Gandalf has a quiet moment with Frodo, warning him of the Ring's power growing, and the prospect of it attracting evil from outside - and from within - the Fellowship, and telling him to trust himself. Gimli spots the walls of Moria and Gandalf finds the hidden door. Unable to solve the mystery of "speak friend and enter", Gandalf sits dejected, while Sam parts with the Fellowship's pony, Bill, and Pippin throws rocks into the lake, before Aragorn stops him. Frodo cracks the riddle: "Speak: 'Friend' and enter." At saying the word in Elvish, the door opens. They enter to find Balin's Dwarves' killed by Goblins, but before they can escape, the Watcher in the Water grabs Frodo, who is barely rescued by Aragorn and Boromir. The Watcher breaks the doors shut behind them, and they must proceed through Moria, a journey of six days. A Journey in the Dark The company travels through Moria, seeing the Mithril quarries and caverns. They stop before three passageways, a portion of the road Gandalf has no memory of, and has to stop and think as to which path is the right one. While they camp, Frodo spots a creature down and behind them. Gandalf says its Gollum, who has been following them for three days, having most likely been set loose from Barad Dur and drawn by the Ring. He reveals that Gollum - previously named Smeagol - "hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself." Frodo would have Bilbo killed the creature back in Goblin town, but Gandalf reprimands him for it, saying that the pity of Bilbo may rule the fates of many. Frodo wishes the Ring had never come to him, but Gandalf reassures him, saying that Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, and therefore it was meant for it to pass to Frodo. He then decides on the descending passageway, where "the air doesn't smell so foul." They enter the 21st hall, Gandalf illuminating its vast emptiness, before Gimli finds the Chamber of Mazarbul, where lies a tom inscribed: "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin; Lord of Moria." Beside Ori's corpse, they find a journal in which is contained an account of Orcs overrunning the colony into the chamber, "drums in the deep" and "a shadow". Pippin touches a skeleton which drops into a well, its noise echoing in the caverns. Drums start beating, and Orcs arrive with a cave Troll. A battle ensues in which the Orcs are slain, but the Troll discards Boromir, knocks Gimli back and menaces Frodo before impaling him on a spear. Merry and Pippin leap on the Troll's back, and Legolas fires an arrow into its mouth, killing it. Frodo is revealed to have survived through the Mithril vest. The company flees through the hall, but are surrounded by Orcs before a roar scares them off. Gandalf identifies the roars and fiery light as a Balrog, and they flee down the stairs. Leaping over a crack, Orcs fire them with arrows before another piece of the stair's crumbles, making the crack too wide for Frodo and Aragorn to leap over. The Balrog's footfalls cause a piece of rock to collapse the stairs behind them, and Aragorn uses Frodo's weight to make the stairs collapse forward, so they can leap to safety. As the reach the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm, the Balrog appears and Gandalf holds him off over the narrow bridge. He uses his magic on the bridge, so that as the Balrog motions towards him, his weight makes the section of the bridge collapse. However, the creature's whip than wraps around the wizard's foot, and he falls. The remaining members of the company flee out of the Dimril Gate and mourn their loss before Aragorn orders them to move onward, citing that "by nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs" and leading them through Mirrormere, to within sight of the woods of Lothlórien. Lothlórien Entering the woods, Gimli warns the Hobbits of the Elf-witch who lives in the forest, just as Galadriel contacts Frodo telepathically, telling him that he brings "great evil here, Ringbearer." They are soon captured by Elves, led by Haldir, who denies them entry. Aragorn tries to convince Haldir to take them to Galadriel, while Boromir tells Frodo not to "carry the weight of the dead." Frodo feigns to see his comrades resenting him. At length, Haldir leads them through the woods to Caras Galadhon, realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel. Meeting Galadriel, Celeborn remarks the absence of Gandalf, who Galadriel says has "fallen into shadow." She offers Gimli comforting words, and her gaze pierces Boromir, who weeps. She orders them rest, while she again psychically contacts Frodo as "one who has seen the eye." The Fellowship hear the Elves sing a lament for Gandalf, while Aragorn hears Boromir speak of his father's role failing and of his love for his city. He wants to go there with Aragorn, saying that the tower guard shall call "The Lords of Gondor have returned." At night, Frodo awakes as he sees Galadriel and follows her to her Glade. There, she pours water into a basin, the Mirror of Galadriel. Frodo looks and sees a flashback to the company earlier that evening with Haldir, and then sees Bywater. Suddenly, he sees the town in flames: Orcs are enslaving the Hobbits, and the landscape has turned desolate. This morphs into the Eye of Sauron, and Frodo's Ring, on its chain, drops towards it, before he falls back. Galadriel reveals that similar visions appear to her, and interoperates that its "what will come to pass if you should fail." She warns him that the fellowship is breaking. Frodo offers the Ring to Galadriel, and after appearing in her terrible guise, she refuses. She chooses to diminish and go into the west, rather than submit to the temptation of the Ring. Frodo asks for guidance because he cannot do it alone. Galadriel shows Frodo her ring, Nenya and tells Frodo the burden of a Ring-bearer: that he can do it alone. However, she also encourages Frodo that even he can change the course of the future. Farewell to Lorien Saruman nurtures his prime Uruk-hai, Lutz, telling him that the Orcs first came to be from the bodies of mutilated Elves; a ruined form of life, which Saruman now perfected into the Uruk-hai. He sends a company of these, led by Lutz, to hunt the Fellowship on their way out of Lorien, and gives Lutz orders to bring the Halflings alive and unspoiled. The Fellowship leaves Lorien. Celeborn has them all clad in Elvish cloaks. He informs Aragorn of the Uruk-Hai, and gives them boats, saying that through the river they can evade their pursuers up to the Falls of Rauros. He gives Aragorn a dagger. Meanwhile, Legolas spots Lembas, Elvish waybread, having been placed in their boats. Saying that one small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man, Pippin confesses to have eaten four pieces. Galadriel brings further gifts: Noldorin daggers to Merry and Pippin, Elven rope for Sam, a Galadhrim bow for Legolas. Gimli, now in awe of Galadriel, has a difficulty expressing his gift of choice. She converses with Aragorn over the Evenstar, and Aragorn says that he'd rather let Arwen leave him for Valinor forever, to spare her the pain of leaving her kin and dying. Galadriel encourages him to rise above the stature of all his fathers since the days of Elendil, and bids him farewell, saying they will never meet again. She gives Frodo the phial with the Light of Earendil "our most beloved star". As the paddle down the river, Gimli confesses his gift: he asked Galadriel for one hair - she gave him three. The Great River The Fellowship row down the River, while the Uruk-Hai follow on-foot. Camping at night, Boromir spots Gollum still tracking them, paddling over a floating tree stump. Boromir asks him to lead the fellowship to Gondor, but Aragorn wants to go towards Mordor directly. This infuriates Boromir, who berates Aragorn for hiding in the shadows. Frodo overhears this, furthering his anxiety, while Sam tries to comfort him, but is denied by Frodo. Eventually, the company reaches the Argonath, two columns in the shapes of Isildur and Elendil, guarding the old border of Gondor. They pass between them and into Parth Galen. Parth Galen In Parth Galen, Aragorn states that they will cross the river at nightfall and continue on foot towards Mordor from the North. Gimli disagrees, citing the rocky, labyrinthine paths of Emyn Muil and the Dead Marshes as obstacles. Merry notices Frodo is gone, as is Boromir. Frodo wanders up the hill, and encounters Boromir packing fire-wood. Boromir tells Frodo that he understands his suffering, and that going with him to Minas Tirith will help alleviate it. Frodo disagrees and Boromir is enraged, his true goal showing: he asks Frodo to lend him the Ring, which Frodo denies. Boromir chases him down and almost takes the Ring by force before Frodo uses it to disappear. He curses the Hobbit before he trips and regains his bearings, asking forgiveness. Frodo, meanwhile, has already ran up the hill, where he sees a vision of Barad Dur and the Eye of Sauron before the takes the Ring off and falls. He sees he's at Amon Hen, on the top of the hill. The Breaking of the Fellowship Aragorn appears, asking him where is the Ring. Misinterpreting this, Frodo flees from him briefly. Aragorn is tempted by the Ring, but then lets Frodo go. He draws out his sword, pointing to the Hobbit's sword glowing blue. Frodo runs while Aragorn engages Lutz' Uruks. Gimli and Legolas appear, while Sam - looking for Frodo - hears the sounds of fighting from afar. Frodo hides behind a tree. Across from him are Merry and Pippin, also hiding. Pippin asks Frodo to hide with them, but Merry realizes Frodo's true intention: he's leaving. Pippin rises from his hiding place to stop him, but becomes visible to the Orcs. Both he and Pippin decide to lure the foes so that Frodo can flee. They are eventually cornered when Boromir appears and saves them. When faced with superior numbers, he sounds his horn, and Aragorn goes towards it. Lutz appears and shots Boromir with four arrows from a distance. When he's finally felled, Merry and Pippin are captured and taken away. Lutz nears the man to deliver a killing shot, when Aragorn engages him. After a brief battle, he defeats the Uruks and hears Boromir dying words of forgiveness. Aragorn pledges to help save the people of Gondor as Boromir succumbs to his wounds. After escaping the Orcs, Frodo goes to the edge of the bank and prepares to leave, spurred by the memory of Gandalf's wise words. However, Sam refuses to leave Frodo alone and it's something Frodo will have to escape. Just after having a quick funeral for Boromir, Aragorn pronounces that they hunt for Orcs in return to save Merry and Pippin, thus starting their adventure. Meanwhile, Frodo and Sam are last seen looking over their path. Frodo tells Sam how much he is happy that his friend is with him and assured that Aragorn will look after their friends. Category:Synopsis